prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
SDPC01 / Transcript
zoom in on a ship in space fades in “The world powered by dreams,“ Fogged by the darkness, a stern mysterious male voice spoke. The scene changes shortly into a park where two fairies are playing with a ball, and two “humans” on a bench in the background with a baby carriage in front of them. A few butterflies flutter around. “And the world that is given dreams,” Instead of seeing only the one cloaked in darkness, 4 people in hoods were on their knees, which looked like they were bowing down. The scene was shortly changed into, coincidentally, a park on Earth with two kids throwing a ball to each other and humans on a bench in the background with a baby carriage in front of them. “Will both be sucked in a nightmare.” The setting was changed back to only the male voice in the dark. It made a close-up to its face, although you couldn’t see it. “I’ll make sure of it!” He said with a serious tone. A school bell interrupts, and the scenery changes into a school campus. The screen zooms closely to some students walking in, either talking to each other or entering the doors alone. Some are on there phones, while some… “Momoe, we’re going to be late!” A girl dragged another, running past the gate of the school. “Hey, it just turned to 8:19, not even close to 20!” The girl who was pulled with magenta hair replied cheeky. “Don’t sass me! We gotta be here early. Megu-sensei is going to make an announcement about our test scores!” Said, once again, the girl who was pulling the other. She had dark teal hair with the same colored eyes. “Raine, hold on!” The other followed the “command”. “What?” She sighed. Momoe put her phone in her bag. “I gotta put my stuff away or it will get confiscated.” “Like you care~” “I do! I love my phone!” She replied. Raine couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, done.” “Finally, now let’s go to class. It’s 8:24.” Raine grabbed the other’s hand again. “Time hates me~” The one dragged complained. Opening. The 5 minute bell rang again. “What is it now.?” Raine sighed. “I gotta stop at my locker first.” “Sighhhh, alright.” While the two were at Momoe’s locker, people passing by were talking about something strange. “Did you hear about Fukuda Ayumi?” One girl said. “Oh, yes. I still can’t believe what happened to her.” “IKR~!” The two at the lockers gave each other a questioning look. Momoe closed her locker, “What happened to Ayumi?’ She asked. “One day, she went to the hospital. She wouldn’t wake up.” Raine informed. “Woah, that’s weird. A co-” “Nope.” “What is it then?” Momoe wondered, as they both headed towards there class. “The doctors don’t know. Hopefully, she’ll be okay.” “Yeah, now let’s go before we hear anything else that’s bad.” “Look who now cares to be early.” Momoe rolled her eyes. “Sure, sure.” next scene is in Megu-sensei’s classroom. “Students, be seated,” She commanded. “I have an announcement.” She smiled. A few people, including Raine and Momoe, shared suspicious glances at each other. “As you know, Motcu- I mean, Mr. Kaiba and I,” She corrected. “Have been dating each other for 8 months now.” The students were bored. “And, I found out last week, when we were testing, that I was positive,” They were curious, but still bored. “Meaning, that I am pregnant!” The students had wide eyes. “... P-PREGNANT!?” The teacher laughed. “Yes, students. However, since I’m pregnant, sometime soon I will have to leave the campus and rest. Meaning, you will have a substitute,” She paused. Please don’t be Mr. Lyn, please don't be Mr. Lyn! Many (all of the students) pleaded to themselves. “The best sub in the whole entire beautiful Angelstone City, Mr. Lyn-” Some kids started banging their hands on the desks, some, who must’ve been good at acting, started crying out of nowhere, and others started writing in their notebooks, probably thinking of ways to skip that class. “Noooo, not Mr. Lyn!” Momoe complained. “I know, he’s too petty. I mean, sometimes I can be the same-” Momoe glared at her friend. “SOMETIMES! But anyway, he’s just too mean. I mean, isn’t he substituting for Ms. Mariline’s class this year?” “You know he finds way to ruin children’s lives.” Someone next to them interrupted their “private” conversation. “I just want this school year to end~” Momoe whined. “It started a month ago, how can you be tired already?” Raine was curious. “We had several tests. At least we don’t have a lot of homework.” “You don’t have Mrs. Fujiwara.” “Oooohhh, that sucks.” Momoe laughed. Raine sighed. “Okay guys, settle down. Let’s start getting some work done!” Lunch after 3rd period “Ugh, I regret what I said earlier!” Raine raised her eyebrow at her grumpy friend. “Hm?” “My math teacher gave me loads of homework! Now I’ll have to go home and do that!” Raine laughed. “Stay motivated.” “NO WAY!” A guy screamed across from the two’s table in the corridor. “‘Another kid “attacked” by this wicked “disease”! What is going on with Angelstone?’” A boy pointed to his phone which showed an article about the many people falling asleep and can’t wake up. “Oh my.” Raine spoke with food still in her mouth, although she had her hand over her mouth, preventing any food that could come out. Other students started chatting; some talking about the situation occurring and some ignoring it. “Okay, I don’t understand. Why is this happening? Is there anything that could stop this rampage? Where’s the police?” Momoe asked. “Investigating, or so they say.” Raine mumbled the last part. “Who’s doing this, a-and how? I need to find out-” “NO!” “Raine-” “You are not.” “Yes, I am.” “No, you aren’t” “Am too.” “No.” “Raine, I won’t get hurt!” “You say that now, but you don’t know what to expect. What if there isn’t a criminal, and that it’s an illness scientists haven’t heard of. Not every problem or question is solved!” “Well, I’ll solve it for them!” Momoe raised her voice, startling a few others at their table. Raine sighs, “Why can’t you just get out of other’s business?” “Why can’t you just believe in me?” Momoe looked, a bit sad. “I do believe in you. I just don’t want to lose my best friend~” They both smile at each other. “You won’t. Trust me. No one can get rid of Yumekawa Momoe~” The bell rings. Students start packing there lunches and heading off to 4th period. “See ya’ after school, Momo~” Momoe replied with the same parting words. to the end of the day. Momoe sighs, waiting for her friend. Raine soon came out with papers. “Sorry, Mrs. Yamazuki gave us our homework late.” “It’s fine.” Momoe replied plainly. As they walked to Raine’s house first, since it was the closest, they chatted until Raine noticed that the other was acting weird. “You okay?” She asked, and Momoe replied with a nod. “I’m just thinking about… you know.” The one with glasses sighed. “Yes, I know.” Momoe stopped, so the other did the same, only a few steps away from each other. “I’m just so curious. And kinda scared. What if I’m next?” “You’ll be next if you don’t scurry home,” Raine laughed. “My house is here.” The girl’s mother was in their front yard garden. She noticed the two youngins. “Hi you two~ “ “Hi Mom.” “Hi Mrs. Fujita.” Raine looked back. “See ya’. Be safe.” Momoe nodded. Momoe decided that she’d rather take the long route to her residence. She could think longer and not at a noisy place. The park included the long walkway, but the magenta haired girl stopped when she saw a girl on a bench, alone. Oh, curse my good heart! Momoe walked over to her. “Um..” The girl on the bench continued sobbing. She must’ve not noticed me. “Um, excuse me, miss,” The girl looked up with big eyes and a wet face. “Uh, can I..” The one standing pointed to the otherside of the bench. The other girl replied with her chin in her hands, “Go ahead.” The scene was quiet. Well, if you ignore the crickets creaking and the birds chirping. “I’m sorry, not to butt into your business just because, however, I’m curious. What’s the matter?” The other one sitting sighed. “Just my family and some kids… bullies.” “What are they doing to you?” “My parents want me to stop being so introverted and find friends, while the bullies tyrannize me because of those things.” “Ah, I understand.” It was quiet again. “I just want to be a bookworm.” The girl sighed. Momo was confused. “Books are the things that I cherish, the nice covers protecting the pages with beautiful writings. Being an author sounds awesome!” She cheered, but then went to frowning. “But today, some kids…” Momoe became intrigued again. “Some kids…” The other started to tear up. “Some kids tore up my writings and dumped a few of my books in the toilet! This is all that I have left!” She pointed to her book before putting her knees up onto the bench and lay her head down, crying like crazy. “Oh, I’m sorry to here.” The one with magenta hair picked up the still wet papers, with a disgusted face. She went through them, skimming a few sentences. This is really good. “And even worse, my family sold my books. We’re currently in debt, and,” She sobbed. “All they think about is money!” She continued. “Hey, hey. That may not be true. There, there.” Momoe patted the other girl’s back. “Hey, what’s your name?” The girl put her head up, wiping her face. “N-Nono.” “Well, I’m Momoe, and we can be friends.” The other’s eyes lightened up. “R-Really?” “Yeah, of course~ How about we meet each other here later? 5:00?” I was quiet again, but one of them spoke up. “O-Okay.” Momoe smiled, while Nono did the same, only slightly. to the ship in space. The room was the one seen earlier, almost pitch black. A black throne was ahead with someone already seated. Doors open, and someone entered with an. “Master, I’ve spotted our next target.” “Is that so?” The man in the chair spoke up. “Yes,” the one holding the globe spoke up. “However, I suspect this person that the victim is talking to is a threat to our plan.” The man threw up the sphere and enlarged it. The scene was the same as before. “Well, I’m Momoe, and we can be friends.” The other’s eyes lightened up. “R-Really?” “Yeah, of course~ How about we meet each other here tomorrow?” I was quiet again, but one of them spoke up. “O-Okay.” Momoe smiled, while Nono did the same, only slightly. The one in the throne snapped his fingers, signaling that he’s seen enough. “I see. Well, I think it’s time for a little magic.” “It’ll be my honour to-” “Not you, fool. Send ‘raiders rouges’ to go and cause chaos. Go make a device that’ll trigger the female called Nono’s nightmare.” “Y-Yes sir!” He scurried back. Momoe finally made it home where business was still occuring, as usual. “Oh, Momoe, can you-” “I gotta do homework!” She raced upstairs, interrupting her father. “Well hurry up!” Momo almost finished her homework, until she realized it was 4:53. She was going to be late. She changed into her usual clothes and raced down stairs! “Momoe, can you-” “Can’t! I gotta go meet a depressed girl!” She raced downstairs and out the door, interrupting her mother. “O-Okay…?” setting changes into a castle. The screen zooms in slowly, then we see who’s and what’s in the palace. “Reeve, we have not much time left!” A man in a red and golden throne spoke up. “Yes my lord, but how are you sure she’s a legendary warrior?” An animal what looked to be a leemar asked, talking to his king. “I’m not good with this kind of stuff, but if she was around, then she’d say go for it! Take the chance!” The animal nodded, leaving with a watch. to the park on Earth, Momoe ran there. However, she stopped with wide eyes. “Forget re-evaluation, let your heart be engulfed with darkness!” A demonic female voice came out of a cloaked person’s mouth. Her finger wagging in front of Nono’s face. 3 people surrounded Momoe’s friend. Are they!?... She hid behind a tree, hoping that she wouldn’t be spotted. “Like an incubus, have the worst nightmare you have never had!” The one speaking was joined by two male voices. A dark spell was casted on the sad girl. Her eyes lost it’s pupils. “Now, we wait.” One of the male’s say. “Ugh, waiting sucks.” “Patience, brother.” “Patience my-” “Will you both shut up!” The only girl said. “It’s bad enough I’m grouped with low class like you two!” She shouted. “Hey, why are you hiding behind a tree?” A voice triggered Momoe’s eyes to widen. “Psst, can you hear me human?” She looked back at the concealed ones. If it wasn’t them, then who… “Psst, down here!” Someone whisper yelled. Momo did as she was told and was shocked. “AAAHHHHHHH!” The girl jumped from behind the tree, crashing onto the ground. Hard. “No!” The small one spoke. “Ow.” She started, rubbing her head. This scene alarmed 3 near Nono. They smirked, “Oh dear, look who we have here. A suspicious human who’s going to regret hiding.” “Voleur, you still got a lot to learn if you want to act cool like-” “Hey, I have an idea, shut up, the both of you!” The female spoke. The animal came from behind the tree and stood before Momoe, almost like he was protecting her, which wasn’t going to happen, according to the cloaked. “Don’t touch-” “Out of our way!” The girl in the middle pushed away the animal. “Uff!” He was knocked into the tree. “Now, what were you doing hiding behind a tree?” Momoe was speechless. “Little girl, we have no time for your shenanigans. Come on, speak up. Work with me.” The girl on the ground was still lost for words. “I… I-” “Do you want to see such splendor in this girl’s metamorphosis? I bet you do.” “No! W-Why are you doing this? What did Nono do to you?” “No, no.” The lady started. “We’re not here to hurt Nono. However, she will soon hurt others. Especially the ones who are curious like you.” Momoe’s eyes widened. She had to get out of this situation, but how, and what about her friend who’s at risk and can hurt others too? “So what do you say?” The one speaking before put her hand out for grasp. Momoe was quiet for a second. She then slapped it away, and hoped for this next move to be a good one. “No thanks. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!” Momoe rolled onto her back and tried to lift herself up, but she fell onto the hard rocky surface, again. “Owwwww.” She whined. The ones hidden smirked. “Wrong choice.” As they said hat in unison, a dark light came from Nono. “Ahhh!” Momoe looked up, and so did the animal slouching against the tree. “W-What’s happening?” Momo asked with suspicion. “Behold, the power of darkness! Clouding the mind,” The wind became heavy and fast. Some things on the ground moved. The covers on the 3 flew away. Birds chirped faster. “Concealing your eyes from the light, and keeping you in it’s arms!” In a blink of an eye, Nono was not herself anymore. Her body… became a gigantic book, taller and wider than the trees. You wouldn’t even know that was her., because she was different. “N-Nono…?” The 3 in cloaks stood behind her. “Now, Nightmare, teach that girl a lesson.” The girl pointed at Momoe. “Oh no…” “ROARRRRRRRRRR!” The monster, who was just an innocent girl before, exclaimed. It charged for it’s target. “What do I do? What do I do? I have to go home!” She jumped on the side, near the familiar face. “Hey, leemar guy! What is-” “No time to chat!” He tapped Momoe to move. The monster was swinging towards the tree. Impact. “Ah!” The two had been hit. They fell onto the ground, due to gravity. The animal grunted. “Ugh, can I just retreat.” “This is the power of a nightmare. Exposing dreams to darkness creates this.” Momoe looked at the slow monster, which was slowly walking towards the two on the ground, getting ready to finish them. She panted. “Nono loved books. It was her dream to become an author.” Momo tried to stand up. “I won’t fight her.” The leemar on the ground looked up at the girl who he thought was crazy. “Are you crazy, human? Are all humans this crazy?” “Shut up!” She replied, then looked back at the monster which stopped. “What the…” One of the 3 people cursed. “Nono, I know you can hear me.” “Foolish human!” A male voice exclaimed behind her. The monster shook it’s head and swung at the girl with it’s hands. Momoe luckily dodged this time. “H-HUMAN!” Reeve screeched. “It’s Momoe!” She stated. “Arghhh,” One of the male’s got angry, “Hit her!” The other male patted the other’s head. “Calm down, brother.” “Voleur, this monster sucks! Imma complain to Sorcier.” He stated. Voleur sighed, “Actually, Bandit, the Nightmare monster is doing good. Once we’re through here, it can go cause chaos. People will have more and more nightmares!” The lady looked back at the two. “That’s true. Now, shut up.” “Make us, Scarlet!” Bandit exclaimed. They started slapping each other, while Momoe was still dodging ‘monster Nono’. Voleur sighs and does a spell, stopping Momo from moving. “H-Hey!” This caught the other two fighting. Scarlet smiled, “Yes! Now, finish her! Nightmare!” The gigantic being was about to attack, however, “Nono! It’s me, Momo! Can you hear me?” The girl in danger asked. “She can’t hear you, fool!” Bandit exclaimed. Momoe rolled her eyes and continued, “Look, I know you’ve had a rough day, and it may feel like your dream sucks, right? Like no one listens to you?” The Nightmare grunted. The leemar’s watch glew. “No matter what they say, or how they feel about your dream, you shouldn’t let them tell you what your heart says! Writing is what you love! You love reading books because it inspires you! If it makes you feel any better, I believe in you. However, you gotta believe in yourself.” The monster’s eyes softened. zoom in inside the dark violet body, Nono’s body and face is shown in a dark area, however her eyes are still in the trance. A small light appears above her The light catches her eyes. “M-Momoe…” She muttered. Everyone there heard her, triggering anger from Scarlet and Bandit, and a bit of disappointment from Voleur. “Yeah, it’s me. I’m here.” She gets her phone out from her pocket and powers it on to see the time. “5:12.” She held her phone out. The monster put it’s arm down. “You’re a bit late…” It chuckled. Momoe smiled. “Sorry.” “I won’t allow this!” Scarlet yells making the monster stiffen. It’s eyes becoming filled with rage. “Finish her now!” The watch from earlier glows brighter, and zooms towards Momoe’s wrist. “W-What the…” A light exploded from Momoe’s wrist, pushing everyone around her away. “Ah!” Voleur exclaimed. Momo blinked. Her clothes weren’t the same. “W-What the…?” Everyone around her had widen eyes. “No way.” The animal mumbled. “Is that…” “a Pretty Cure?” Bandit finished Scarlet’s sentence. The Leemar was the most shocked. His eyes sparkled. “A Pretty Cure!? No way, the legend is true?” Momoe’s eyes changed color, from violet to light blue. “Wielding a strong faith, Cure Believe!” She posed. What am I doing?. “N-Nightmare, after her!” Scarlet ordered. As it approached the Cure, she jumped out of the way. Wait, I’m not even doing this. My body’s acting on its own! “Kya!” She kicked beast. When Believe landed, she pats her chest and a pink light appears. It changes into a heart shape, however the heart shape doesn't last long, as it becomes a pink energy ball for her to throw at the enemy. “Filled with encouragement,” She lifted her arm and got ready to shoot. “Pretty Cure, Heartful Shot!” She throws the energy ball at the Nightmare. Once the two got in contact, the dark violet color becomes a pure white. “GAH!” It responded. “Purify~” Believe called, and soon the dark energy was shown to leave the body like steam. The Nightmare slowly decreased its size, and Nono’s body was found. “We have to go and tell this to Master Nave.” Scarlet hissed, while the other two nodded. Voleur did a spell on them, and raiders rouges quickly vanished. Nono fell to the ground. “Uh..” That was all she could uttered. Reeve quickly hid behind a tree. Believe returned to her normal state, regaining full control of herself. “Woah…” “Momoe?” Nono looked around. “Why are we in the middle of the park? She doesn’t remember… “Uh, um, we were playing with..” She looked around for something, until the girl spotted something. That will do. She picked up, “A stick!” Nono replied, “A stick?” “Yeah, pass the stick around! Don’t tell me that you forgot?” The girl on the ground stood up while rubbing her head. “I felt like I was having the worst nightmare ever.” Momo came closer. “You may have,” She picked up Nono’s book, which was behind the confused girl. “Here.” She said with the book out for the other to take. “Keep working on it. The story’s interesting. I can see you love fairytales!” Momoe stated. “Y-Yeah,” Nono started. “They’re my favorite.” She smiled. “And Nono,” The magenta haired girl then put her hands on the other’s shoulder. “No matter what others tell you, believing in yourself is just enough.” Nono gained teary eyes. “Thank you, Momoe-san.” As Nono began to leave the area, she turned back and, “Maybe we’ll see each other again, Momoe-san.” The other girl just nodded. “Maybe.” Nono smiled, then bowed and soon walked away. Momo smirked, beginning to walk away, but.. “You’re a Pretty Cure!” That voice! She knew to look down at the leemar. “Look, I know you may have tons of questions-” Momoe interrupted. “Yes, like why is a talking leemar talking to me!? Why couldn’t I control myself and run away from ‘monster Nono’!?” She then looked at her left wrist. “And what is this?” She pointed at the watch. “Look, I can’t explain right now. I’ll explain on the way to your house!” Before he could follow her, the girl put her hand out in front of him. “First of all, don’t follow me. Second of all, I am not a “Pretty Cosplayer.” “It’s Pretty Cure, you dumb-dumb. You’re one of the legendary warriors! The watch doesn’t lie.” Momoe began to feel enraged. “Listen, I don’t want to be a Pretty Cure!” “You don’t have a choice.” The small one spoke. “An evil man is planing on erasing dreams and replacing them with bad nightmares. Our worlds are both at stake!” “Wait,” She was confused. “Worlds? As in multiple? More than one? Yeah, I’ll pass on this witchery.” The leemar frowned. He was determined to please his king with the news. “Please. I’m begging you. Don’t you care about dreams?” The girl who was walking stopped and turned around. “Look, find someone else. They’re more suitable. This is not what I want.” She throws the watch at him and walks away. screen fades into black. Only the voices of the 3 who were on Earth were heard at this time. “Master Nave, Master Nave!” They shouted. It sounded like as if they were running. The sounds slowly fades as well. Insert ENDING Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts